Question: Divide the following complex numbers. $ \dfrac{3-3i}{-1}$
Since we're dividing by a single term, we can simply divide each term in the numerator separately. $ \dfrac{3-3i}{-1} = \dfrac{3}{-1} - \dfrac{3i}{-1}$ Simplifying the two terms gives $-3+3i$.